


A Ladys' Flower

by xTater



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Hints of abuse, Reader-Insert, Roy is a sweetie pie, not from Roy, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTater/pseuds/xTater
Summary: Roy Mustang was known for spending most of his paycheck on flowers. He went to the flower shop every day not for the flowers, but for the lady who tended to them. She had captured his heart and one day while getting a bouquet, he would ask to court her. But the ring on her finger, stopped him every time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (S/o) is reader name, I don't like to use (y/n)

_A Lady’s Flower’_  Shop is known for its fresh and vibrant bouquet in East City. Every customer was beyond satisfied by the quality work and remained loyal to the shop when they needed flowers for that special someone. There was one customer who was the most loyal, visiting every day even when his flowers from the day before were still fresh. 

“My guess is today’s flowers will be white.” Havoc leaned on his chair with his feet on his desk. 

“Red would be a nice color.” Fuery mumbled as he stared at yesterday’s bouquet. 

Breda bit on the end of his pen, “Considering past combinations of colors and human’s tendency to create patterns my money is on…”  
Roy sighed as he put on his jacket, not believing that his unit would gamble on what flowers he would get today. 

“That Mustang will hit on the lady and will get nowhere as usual.” Breda smirked and Havoc laughed. 

“The only lady that Mustang can’t court with. Gives us hope for the little guys.” Havoc chirped.

Roy glared at them all, “You are all horrible. And I am not trying to court with her, she’s engaged.” 

“Sir, I suggest not forgetting your wallet.” Riza handed the pouch to Roy which he was grateful for.

“Everyone here except Hawkeye is getting all my paperwork and it better be done before I get back!” Roy walked out of his office while the rest of his unit groaned. 

Roy put his wallet in his pocket as he walked out of HQ, annoyed. Was it that obvious that he fancied (s/o)? He knew it was wrong to want her, she was going to be married! But ever since he first met her, she did things no other woman could. 

* * *

An older man leaned back in his chair, tired from all the paperwork that was bombarding his desk. 

“Paperwork is the devil’s work. I hate it.” The old man closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. 

“It must be done, Sir.” Roy worked merciless. 

Roy was young, just out of boot camp, but he was proud of himself. He was now a Major and he was lucky enough to have a well-respected and helpful Colonel. Colonel Miraka was an electricity alchemist and one of the best. He had solved several cases, locked up difficult bad guys, and even saved many people’s lives. The only thing he had trouble with, was paperwork. 

Colonel Miraka laughed as he watched Roy, “Roy! You’re going to die from paperwork at this rate!” 

Roy looked up and saw that he barely left a dent in the piles after half a days worth of work, “I hope not.” 

A knock came from the door, but Roy went back to his paperwork as the person was probably looking for the Colonel. 

“Come in!” The older man said than stood soon after he saw who came in. “Well if it isn’t my beautiful daughter!” 

“Papa, you forgot your lunch this morning.” A soft voice spoke and Roy took a glance up from his paperwork to the lady. 

His mouth went slightly agape when he saw her; she was absolutely  _lovely._ Her (h/c) was braided into a bun to highlight her soft curved face. The dress was simple and light color, but helped show the sparkle in her eyes. With graceful steps she walked to her father’s desk. Her posture was straight and proud, yet humble and poise. She was the very definition of a lady. 

“Ah I see.” The Colonel rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, “Thankfully I have an amazing daughter to bring it to me!” 

She giggled quietly from her fathers words and Roy’s cheeks became pink. 

“Care to join us for lunch, (s/o)?”   
“Us?” She looked to Roy, wishing to be acquainted with him. 

Roy jumped out of his chair and offered his hand, “Roy Major Mustang!”   
(S/o) giggled and shook his hand lightly, “Major Roy Mustang, I assume?” 

Roy closed his eyes lightly and gave a nod, he got his words mixed up.

“My name is (S/o) Miraka. It’s an honor to meet you, my father says good things about you.”  
“Oh good, I wish to leave a good impression on the Miraka family.” Roy had to focus intently on his words to not make a fool of himself. 

Colonel Miraka sat down at a gathering table in his office, “(S/o), whats for lunch today?” 

(S/o) walked over to him and Roy pulled out her chair like a gentleman. She gave him a small smile and his heart skipped a beat. 

“Simple sandwiches for today, nothing special.” As she took off the container, it was apparent that these weren’t simple sandwiches. 

The Colonel grabbed one and offered another to Roy, as if these were typical in his household. Roy almost felt scandalous as if he was ruining a masterpiece of artwork, and when he took a bite he was sure he would go in the history books as a criminal. 

“Are they good?” (S/o) smiled sweetly. 

“Delicious! I them love!” Roy yet again made a fool of himself and she couldn’t help but giggle. 

The rest of the lunch, Roy would only make a fool of himself in front of her. 

* * *

Colonel Mustang shook his head as he remembered first meeting (s/o). He was young, naive, and although was raise around women, he acted like he had never met one in his life. That was how special (s/o) was, she could make a simple sandwich a five star dish. 

Opening the door, the bell rang and Roy took a deep breath of all the flowers in the shop. There was a wide range of colors and shapes of flowers in this shop, from everything of simple roses to extravagant flowers like celosia. The fact that Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, knew about a flower name celosia and other important flower facts proved how much of an influence this woman had on him.

“Ah, Roy, your a little early today.” (S/o) smiled as she came out from the backroom. 

“Havoc and Breda were annoying me.” He huffed as he walked to her and leaned on the front desk. 

“Ah such a shame. What did you do?” She giggled, knowing most problems were caused by Roy.

Roy gasped, “I’m hurt you would think it was my fault.”  
She gave him a look.   
“Ah, nothing much this time. What bouquet do you have for me today?”   
(S/o) smiled and shook her head, going in the back. “I just finished it.” Soon after, she came out with an arrangement of white lilies, yellow roses and blue delphinium.

“You never seem to disappointment.” Roy smiled as he admired the flowers his beauty arranged specifically for him. 

(S/o) smiled, “Do you remember the meanings behind these flowers?” 

Roy looked at them closely, having learned everything about flowers from (s/o). He started with the centerpiece: white lilies. These he knew by heart as they were (s/o) favorite flower and he felt represented who she was. The roses were easy as they were the starting lesson and the delphinium he had learned recently. 

“Beauty, modesty, fun, and friendship?” 

“Correct.” (S/o) smiled bright, “I thought these would be nice today.”  
Roy raised an eyebrow, “Today? Specifically? What’s today?”

(S/o) blushed lightly, “Well, I first met you and now have the most loyal customer ever. Who is also my best friend.”   
Roy smiled slightly and looked to her engagement ring. Her engagement ring  _to another man._

“Yes, your best friend. I’m honored you think so highly of me (S/o).”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a time jump from previous chapter to this one fyi. Flashback next chapter ;) (So yes this is being worked on haha)

Roy sat on a stool in the flower shop, watching the florist work on her current bouquet. It was a simple design, but she always put her heart into her work. 

"Are you going to spend the rest of your day off in my shop?" She smiled to him. 

Roy smiled back, "I've only been here for half an hour."   
She paused her work to look him in the eye, "Roy, you've been here for two hours." 

"Hm," He took a look at his watch, "Ah seems so. Maybe I will spend today here, would that be so bad?" 

"I don't believe so but," Her smile slipped slightly, "I don't think Frank would be thrilled of the idea."   


Roy sighed from the mention of her fiancee. Frank was a calm and collected man, respectful to a degree. He worked hard and his superior's thought highly of him. However, the man was also a kiss ass with a temper. The man loved violence and he had no problem showing that side of him at home. Roy wouldn't have known any of this if it wasn't for his relationship with the florist, or the fact that Frank hates Roy's guts. 

 

"He does hate my guts." Roy grabbed one flower looking at the petals. 

She frowned, "He doesn't hate you. He highly respects you Roy."   
"Yeah, him shooting me glares and hating the fact I spend time with you means he respects me." Roy snorted at the thought.

"Roy," She sighed, "He wishes he could climb the ranks like you did. He respects that your a hero to the people here, not only once but twice. He just wants that too."   
"So he's jealous?" 

She nibbled her bottom lip, "Well I mean, I didn't say exactly that per say..." 

Roy shook his head, if anything Roy was jealous of Frank. That ass was the one who was going to marry the woman Roy loved. Frank was able to court and propose to her while he was busy being a "hero." 

"Anyways," She took the flower from him, "How are you and Riza?"   
"Oh well," Roy sighed, "We decided to part ways."   
She frowned, " Oh Roy I'm so sorry. What happened?"   
  
The honest truth? Riza knew Roy loved another, no matter how hard he tried to forget her. After the Promise day, Roy felt like everything was changing for him and he thought he could change the person he loved. At first it worked, he did deeply care for Riza and she cared for him. Though, the more romantic they tried to be together the more wrong their relationship felt. 

"We care for each other, deeply, but not romantically." Roy gave only half the truth to her question. 

She nodded a little, "I understand that. If there's anything I can do, please let me know. I also know some ladies that you might like, very sweet." She smiled softly. 

"No no," He chuckled sadly, "I don't believe my destiny has someone by my side." 

"Roy," With a frown she stepped closer to him and took his hand, "You are an amazing man. You are very kind, sweet, romantic and a gentleman. Riza may have not been the one for you, but I know there is a woman out there just waiting for a man like you."   
"Ahem."   
Roy took a glance behind the woman and saw the man who held the other half of her engagement ring. 

"Oh Frank!" She let go of Roys hand and gave the other man a hug and kiss on the cheek, " I am so happy to see you my love! I didn't know you get off work early today."   
Roy stood off the stool when he saw Frank give the sweet lady a glare, not pleased about the scene he saw when he walked in. 

"I do, there's that event tonight remember? Did you forget?"   
She gasped, "Oh gosh, I almost forgot! But I am very excited about it. I'm sure there will be plenty of fun." She looked to Roy, "Will you be going to the party tonight?"  


Roy did completely forget about the party tonight, which was very rude as it was a farewell party to General Miraka who was his old Colonel.

"Ah, yes, I believe so. I owe my gratitude to your father."   
"I assume your date will be Hawkeye?" Frank said only to take a stab at Roy. 

She pouted to Frank, "Now Frank, that was rude. Roy and Riza decided to stay as friends for their relationship."   
"It's alright. Some don't find happiness when courting someone you've known for a while." Roy said softly. 

"Most of us don't." Frank piked, as if stating that the most amazing women by his side wasn't enough for his bloated ego. 

"Now General Mustang, if you don't mind I'd like some time alone with my finacee to discuss some things." 

Roy nodded slowly to Frank's request, walking out slowly and giving a small smile to his florist. "I will see you later tonight."   
"Bye Roy." She smiled softly to him, her eyes having opposite emotions. 

 

 

Roy didn't like the thought of leaving her alone with a pissed Frank, every fiber in his being wanted to storm in there and stop what would happen. But he couldn't, for all his power in alchemy and in the government, he was helpless when it came to protecting her from that bastard. 


End file.
